Gumball's Big Move
by Silent Fire 18
Summary: Gumball and Carrie liked each other but could never show it. What happens after just a trip to the movies? Read and you will find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Kudos to codyhobgood for the title and uhh enjoy it! I don't own TAWOG**

Gumball was walking home from his last class just humming to 'Bohemian Rahpsody' (Queen). As he was turning the corner to his street he heard a familiar voice. "Gumball! Wait up!" said Penny. Gumball sighed. He brushed his blue bangs over his eyes and put up his hood. "Why do you have your hood up? It's the middle of June." She asked him. He shrugged. "How's it going?' she asked him again. He shrugged. "Okay" she said slowly. She walked up to her house and he kept walking.

As a 16 year old, blue cat, Gumball didn't really have a love life. He kept to himself at home. At school he was his usual rowdy self. He sat on his front porch enjoying the heat. As he was relaxing, Carrie walked (floated? Whatever you know what I mean) he got hot (nervous hot) and he went inside for a drink. Carrie was a 16 year old ghost who (thanks to ghost puberty) could eat, have legs, and many other power thing-a-ma-jigs(that I don't know at the moment). He thought to himself 'And I thought Summer was hot but jeez. She could melt an ice cube in a second'. He went to his room and lied down after he did his homework.

**– Carries P.O.V.-**

** '**I think he was staring at me' I thought. 'I guess I've must've liked him for 3 years now'. I walked in my home as to find nobody. I sighed. 'Will I be alone forever? I do have Gumball as a friend. Maybe we can be more than friends.'

–**Normal P.O.V.-**

**BZZT BZZT BZZT**

Gumball pounded his alarm clock. He turned to look at it. 'Shit. I'm late!' He got up and sprinted the 2 miles to his school.

"Dude what happened to you?' asked Darwin, His 15 year old goldfish brother.

"My alarm went off late. Again" he squeezed out in between breaths.

"All right class todays first lesson is to sit down and shut up!" said their ancient ape teacher Ms. Simian. "Now this lesson is on…". Gumball stopped paying attention and put his head down. "GUMBALL!" screamed Ms. Simian. "What is it? Are you leading the apes to take over the planet?" The class laughed. " All right Watterson, two hours detention." "Are you going to teach me about ancient times in detention?" he retorted. Carrie giggled at that remark. "You too ghost!" she screamed. 'See you in hell, ape ass.' Carrie said in her head.

Whilst in detention, Gumball retracted a claw. "What are you doing? Do you want to be suspended?" Carrie whispered.

"Breaking out. Care to join?"

"Wow what a gentleman?"

"Are you coming or not?"

"What do you think?" she replied as she watched for Ms. Simian.

"Finally! We are home free." He said as they both bolted out. "Hey Gumball, can I ask you something?" she said. 'I'm finally doing it' she thought.

"Sure."

"Do you... I don't know wanttoseeamovie?"she said quickly.

Gumball was surprised yet jumped with joy on the inside. ' I thought I would have to ask' he thought. "What like a date?"

"Yeah..." she said slowly.

" Sure I'd love to." Gumball responded.

They both went their separate ways to their own homes. Carries was empty again. Gumball was alone too at his house. He would play video games but Darwin was in his swimming club, along with everyone in their own clubs. He sat on the couch and pondered about things(no, not those things). He went upstairs and took a shower to clear his mind about today.

"Do I really have a date with Carrie? The girl I liked for 3 years? The girl Penny was jealous of in middle school?" he whispered to himself. He heard the garage open. 'Great. That's just great.' he thought. 'Now I'll have to leave in front of everybody and then...(you know what he is thinking).'

He got dressed and went downstairs to see his dad and siblings on the couch and his mom in the kitchen.

"Mom! I'm going out!" he said as he grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" Nicole asked him. Nicole is a blue cat like Gumball who worked at the rainbow factory.(I don't know her age)

"To the movies" he replied smiling.

"Oh... okay. Be back no later than 11:00! Remember last time you were late being home?" she said slyly.

He shuddered at the thought. He got in his car and drove to Carries house.


	2. Chapter 2

Well guys I'm here again. Thanks BlackAcez and codyhobgood for both of you guys' help. I don't own TAWOG. Enjoy!

-**Gumball's P.O.V.-**

I was sitting in my car when I got a text. It was from Penny.

**Penny: Wanna go get a dinner?**

**Gumball: NO! I've moved on. Go with Tobias or somebody.**

I turned my phone off and drove to Carrie's house. I was thinking about what movie and if it was at her house or the theatre.

I pulled up to her house and knocked on the door.

A female ghost I assume to be her mom answered. She looked similar to Carrie but there was a difference.

"Good evening Carrie's mother." I stated trying to be on their good side.

"Who is it?" I heard a gruff voice say. I assumed to be her father.

"Oh you're Gumball aren't you? Call me Mrs. Booregard ( Who ever made that name thanks). Carrie talks a lot about you." She said awkwardly.

" Does she?" I said nervously.

"Yes all the time in her diary and how much she likes you!" Mrs. Booregard.

Gumball blushed and heard a scream followed by a loud noise.

"YOU READ MY DIARY?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Carrie screamed at her sisters Amber and Chrissy (Guitarguy 12345) and mom.

She floated down the stairs and punched a hole in the wall. She then ran outside to Gumballs car.

"I'll talk to her." I said assuring them. I ran to my car to calm her down.

"Why would they do that!" Carrie said inbetween sobs. " That's my only privacy and then they told you that."

"Its okay Carrie. Its going to be okay." I said trying to calm her down.

"Gumball I'm so-" she was cut off from Gumball kissing her.

"Wanna see the Conjuring?"

"Sure"

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

The night was great. They saw the movie (Gumball was scared shitless), they went for ice cream, got dinner (who wouldn't want dessert first?), then they were star gazing.

"Gumball this is the best day ever." She said, snuggling into his chest.

"Come on over to my house while things cool down at your house."

Nothing came out of her mouth but he could tell she said "Thank you." They were at his house at 10:30.

"MOM! I'm home!" Gumball said.

"Good boy for being on time." Said Nicole patting him.

" Can someone spend the night?" He asked.

"Who is it?" His mom asked getting testy. Carrie then walked in.

"Mom this is Carrie. Something happened at her house and she needs to clear her head."

"Kitchen. Now." She said. He could see some embers that could be a fire of anger.

"You may wanna go upstairs or outside for a minute." He whispered.

"IF YOU THINK-"

"Mom please! I'm 16! Besides, I don't thinks its possible (_But I would like to try)_ to do that and we're already going out. She just needs things to cool down at her house! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?"

" Fine but separate beds."

_Score! _He thought when he went to get Carrie.

"Do you want top or bottom… bunk!" He said blushing.

"I'll take top" she said

"Good night guys!" Gumball said to Darwin and Carrie


	3. Chapter 3

Well guys Its already chapter 3! Thanks to Black Acez again. His idea for this chapter. It explains why Gumball was being an ass to Penny. Enjoy!

Gumball stirred in his sleep.

'Why can't I move?' he thought.

When he looked down he saw Carrie crying softly into him.

'Poor Carrie. I can't believe her family would do that.' He thought.

He slid under the covers and looked at the clock

**5:45**

He went downstairs and ate breakfast.

**-Carries P.O.V.-**

I woke up to find Gumball wasn't there.

'Jesus. I can't believe I did that.' I thought as I went downstairs.

As I walked as quietly as I could to the door, I heard someone speak.

"Want some breakfast?"

I thought about it and I said: "Yes."

As we were eating I had to ask him. " What happened with Penny?"

He froze.

"Short story or long story?"

"Well duh, long story!"

"Well it happened about a month ago"

1 Month Ago

"Why can't we do what I want to do for once!" I screamed.

'We were having a battle that day'

"Beca-'

"Because NOTHING! ALL YOU DO IS TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY NICENESS! I'M TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

'I turned and I accidentally broke their door on my way out'

"WELL FINE! HANG OUT WITH YOUR EMO FREAK FRIEND AND PET FISH WITH LEGS! She screamed.

'If you thought I could run fast oh boy. I was there in 1 second flat'

"WELL WHO CARES IF SHE IS EMO AND HE IS A FISH WITH LEGS! ATLEAST WE ALL DO WHAT WE WANT AND NOT UP EACHOTHERS ASSES EVERY MINUTE! MAYBE THEY DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME! ATLEAST THEY'RE NICE TO ME!"

END OF FLASH BACK

"I stormed away for a while. I just stayed in my room, under the bed for a while. Then last night I broke it off because I hate her. It took me until just now to realize the person I love is you Carrie. Now and always."

I blushed and he took me to the couch to watch a movie, even though it was 6:00 in the morning.

I looked at my phone while he put in the DVD.

"Shit, my mom is steamed!" I said in a hushed tone.

"Do you want to go over there? Work it out?" he offered

"Sure."

No ones P.O.V.

They pulled up to Carrie's house and knocked.

Her dad answered.

"Where were you Carrie? Your mother is angry at you but I'm not. We'll talk with her through this." He said assuringly.

As Gumball and Carrie walked in, they could feel the hostility.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" bellowed Carries mother.

"At a friends" she said quietly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Well… MAYBE SINCE YOU READ MY DIARY YOU WOULD KNOW I WAS ON A DATE WITH GUMBALL." She screamed at her mother."AND SINCE YOU THINK ITS SMART TO LET AMBER AND CHRISSY READ IT ALSO YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"

She stormed upstairs and returned with bags and ran outside to Gumball's car in tears. Again.

"Why does everyone hate me?" She sobbed into her arms.

"Carrie, listen to me! Everything will be okay. Nobody hates you." he said sincerely.

"Yes th-they do." She said, defiantly.

Gumball stood up and pondered for a minute. A little light bulb went off.

"Come on. We are going to my house." He told her.

She nodded and put bags in his trunk.

They drove there in silence.

As they pulled up Gumball raced inside. "MOM!DAD!DARWIN!" he hollered.

They all came down stairs.

"What is it?" asked his dad.

"Well first;Mom, can someone stay here a couple of days?"

"IF YOU THINK IM LETTING A _GIRL _LI-"

"Mom she has nowhere else to go! Now that's where you two come in. We are going to build her a house!

"COOL!" exclaimed Darwin

"AWESOME" exclaimed his dad.

"So mom, everyone else is doing their part, why cant you give her a chance? We'll barley even notice." He said.

"All right but-"

"She can take mine." He said, cutting her off and running before she changed her mind.

"All right. You can stay here with my mom and sister. Me, Darwin, and my Dad are going to do something for you." He said with a grin.

He walked her up the stairs carrying her bags. 'Jesus these are heavy' he thought. He set them on his bed.

"Alright; make yourself at home. I'll be back in a couple of days." He bolted out the door where Darwin and his Dad were in the car with tools and stuff.

They found a wood so they tore down a bunch of trees. "Alright now we stack'em up."

They did were secured with everything imaginable.

"Next: the roof!" They just cut logs into planks and did the same thing with the roof.

"Now the door."

They already bought supplies at Home Depot(Quickest place I came up with) to make a house.

They made a big board with a hole and put a knob with a lock on it.

Then they put the windows, then the sink, bathroom, kitchen everything.

When they finished They looked at it. It was very nice. Two levels. They left money for her to buy couchs, rugs etc. They raced back home. A donught cop was doing radar. When they drove by, his car flipped.

"I'm sure they're alright." He said falling asleep.

When they got home they each took a shower and fell asleep: Darwin in his bowl, Dad in his bed, and Gumball on the couch. Unbeknowest to him, that Carrie was not asleep nor his mom and sister. It was only 7:30 when they got home. But building the house took a while(Like four days)

Carrie snuggled with Gumball on the couch as he was passed out.

She scratched his ear and he softly purred. She giggled before she too, fell asleep on top of him.

Nicole walked by. At first she was angry, then placid. She knew they were dating. She knew they wouldn't do that. So she went upstairs and went to bed.

**Why do people read each others diaries? What songs do you want to be in the story? When will Penny get over Gumball? What will Carrie's mother do when she goes home for the last time? Why am I asking all of these questions?**

**They will be revealed in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back guys! This chapter was difficult but I got some ideas (Thanks Cody Hobgood). I believe this is chapter 4 or 5. Well this is the longest chapter yet uhhhhhHHHh enjoy! Oh and this whole chapter is Gumball's P.O.V.

**-GUMBALL'S P.O.V.-**

'Where am I?' I thought.

There were two rooms. One room with Carrie the other room with Penny.

'Choose one.' Said a booming voice. It reminded me of Hector.

'Well DUH!' I walked towards Carrie's room but my mouth somehow flew off towards Penny's room.

'What the flying monkey shit is going on?' I thought.

I continued walking towards Carrie's room.

'One has been chosen!' said the booming voice again.

'Why didn't you choose me?' creamed Carrie as she slapped me and went away.

'I did choose you.'

'Then why did you kiss Penny?' she hollered back

I awoke with a jolt.

Carrie was sleeping on me. Again. She was too heavy to move and I couldn't slither out again.

' Eh, screw it.' I thought. 'Today is her birthday after all.'

I just put in my earbuds and listened to Bon Jovi.

(Raise Your Hands by Bon Jovi)

"_Yoooouuu, you got a nasty reputation._

_In a sticky situation._

_This time for me and you (_I believe that's what it says)

_Is it truuuee?_

_They say there aint nobody better_

_Well now that were together._

_Show me what you caaaaan dooooo._

_Your under the gun, out on the run gonna set th-_

My ipod died.

'Damnit. That song was good too.' I thought. 'Now what?'

My stomach growled.

'Enough is enough' I thought. "Carrie. Carrie? CARRIE!"

"Huh? Wha…" she said groggily.

"Happy Birthday." I said with a grin.

"Is it? Just 5 more minutes." She said.

I kissed her cheek and moved my to her lips and we locked.

"Now are you up?" I asked with a grin.

"I don't know. I may need more convincing." She played with a smile.

We made out on the couch until we heard the bathroom door closed.

"Well now that everyone else is up I guess it can wait for later." She said, kinda sad.

"Don't worry." I said as I kissed her before getting up. "Do you want breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure. But I really want dessert." She said.

I detected a hint of seductiveness in her voice.

"You can wait until later, can you?" I said playing with her.

"Fine." She said. "I'm gonna use the bathroom" she said.

"Alright guys come out" I said.

"Okay, since dad and Darwin know where the house is they will be upfront. Set up a birthday party there. I'll keep her stalled. Darwin?"

"Yes sir?"

"You got the playlist ready? Also, be sure to text me when you guys are all done."

"Yes sir!" He said confidently.

"Alright team go!" I said.

As they were leaving I said: "Oh and if this is screwed up? I will raise hell" I said as a warning.

They nodded and were off.

As soon as they pulled out, I heard the bathroom door open.

"Where is everybody?" she asked.

"They have to go to their clubs today!" I said.

"Alright. What do you want to do today?"

"It is your birthday to day. Whatever you want."

"Follow me." She said with a smirk.

She took us to my room and she locked the door.

_Note: I'm not going to be intimate. I know it's not a lemon. Bare with me people._

At first they were making out but then ( As to quote Sheldon quoting Howard on the big bang theory) they "did the dance, with no pants" (See nothing too intimate ).

They both climaxed and Gumball fell asleep and rolled to the floor. Carrie passed out on the bed.

**-Three Hours Later-**

"Ugh what happened?" I said barely even a whisper.

"You really want to know?" Carrie said in a seductive voice.

She whispered into my ear what happened.

I went wide eyed. "Really?"

"Uh-huh" she said with a grin.

I started to panic.

"Calm down! There is nothing to worry about." She said confidently.

"Are you sure? I don't want this to ruin your school career. If you do have one." I said shakily.

"It is fine." She said assuring me.

I looked at my phone

Darwin:We're ready!

"Come on." I said with a grin. "We are going somewhere."

I walked her downstairs and grabbed my keys.

"Where are we-"

"Shh. Lets cherish this." I said quietly.

It was a silent 20 minute drive to her new house.

"Wake up." I whispered. She stirred so I did what I did before. I kissed her cheek and made my way over until we locked lips.

"You sure do know how to wake me up." She said with a smile.

"Well it was either that or do what I do to Darwin and roll him to the floor."

She giggled. "Where are we?" she asked as we walked up to the mysterious house.

"Happy birthday." I said as I opened the door. She gasped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARRIE!" said everybody from school.

"You didn't. Is this what you did while you were away?"

"Yep!"

When we walked in I could hear the stereo blaring dubstep(just imagine one, I could careless)

"HERE! I'LL SHOW YOU AROUND!" I yelled to her so she would hear.

"OKAY" she said.

I showed her upstairs first. I could feel the floor thumping every bass beat.

"This is your room." I started off with.

"It's wonderful!" she said.

"That's not all. Here is the walk-in closet, master bathroom, master shower and bath. Here is the main hallway. Guest room. Also there's a bunch of empty rooms at the end of the hallway we made on accident" I said.

"This is wonderful! Best birthday ever!" she said giving me a kiss.

"Well, lets go down stairs." I said.

'Odd.' I thought. 'The music isn't blaring'

The end to my curiosity ended when we neared the foot of the stairs. It was a slow song.

I gave Darwin a thumbs-up and silent 'Thanks buddy.'

(Every Time we Touch[slow version DUH!] by Cascada)

I still hear voice, when you sleep next to me

_I still feel your touch in my dream_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

"Thanks Gumball, for everything. I love you so much." She said in a whisper as they slow danced.

"I do it all for you." I said, kissing her forehead.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling Every time we kiss, I swear I could fly

_Can't you feel my heartbeat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static_

_Every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow, I cant let you go_

_Need you in my life_

We kissed on the mouth as the song kept playing. We just felt as if it were just us. We stopped dancing and just made out. I thought 'She is the one.'

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

_They wipe away the tears that I cry_

_Ooh, the good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

'I guess it is good that I bought this' he thought with a ring in his pocket.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch, (I feel this static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky)  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

Every time we touch, I get this feeling  
Every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Cause every time we touch, I feel this static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

When the song ended, we pulled apart and just stared into each others eyes.

"Can this get any better?" she asked me with her head on my chest.

"Since you said so…" I said reaching into my pocket.

"Carrie Booregard, will you marry me?" I asked on one knee with the ring.

"YES!" she screamed.

We found a room and just stayed there the rest of the night and the following morning

**-The Next Day-**

"YES!" screamed Carrie.

"What is it?" I asked my fiancé.

"We're going to be parents!" she jumped with joy.

Well guys I decided to end it here with a cliff hanger. The next chapter will be 8 months later. What do you think? Sorry for not answering all the questions from chapter 3. Hoped you liked it. Uhhhh Thanks Cody Hobgood for the lyrics.

**Any ideas or stuff like that, PM it to me. Sorry for rushing into the story but yeah (I don't know what to say) See ya later! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is a shout out! If you want anyone(GumballxCarries kid, whatever anything like that) let me know for my new story(All Grown Up) which is the sequel to Gumball's Big Move. Anything you want to see, just PM me. Banks of Thanks! ~Harry S. Truman**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys this is my last **_**last **_**chapter. If you're wondering what happened to Darwin, well now you will know.**

**Darwin's P.O.V.**

I walked through the halls alone. Gumball spent all of his time with Carrie.

'I should get a girlfriend' I thought.

I walked up to her: Masami (Weird right? I know! I decided to toss the salad differently this time )

"Masami can I talk to you for a second?" I said nervously.

"Sure Darwin. What's up?" she said.

"Well I have been kind of lonely ever since Gumball and Carrie started dating and I wondered if-f… maybeyouwanttogooutwithme?" I said fastly.

"Sure Darwin." She said happily and she floated away.

I just stared at her as she floated away.

Me? I am a 15 year-old walking goldfish.

I love life and think it is great!

I guessed I haven't changed much: I am a bit taller and that is about it.

I sighed and walked through the halls. They were empty but I was staying for my club.

'No. Not today.' I thought as I ran.

I don't know where I was running but I had to run.

Before I knew I was at the movies and I saw Masami there.

'Well I'll be damned.' I thought.

"Hey Masami!" I greeted her.

"Hey Darwin! Ready to see a movie?" she said

'Shit I forgot my wallet!' I thought.

"Masami I will be right back! I need my wallet." I said as I sprinted to my house.

'Where the hell is it?' I thought.

"There it is!" I exclaimed. I then ran back to the movies.

I walked up and bought two for R.I.P.D.(I did see the movie. It was alright actually.)

"Darwin! Thanks but-"

"NO! I got it!" I said while getting our concesions still out of breath.

We walked in and sat in the first row.

**-Two Hours Later-**

"That. Was. AWSOME!" I yelled

Masami giggled. "See you tomorrow, Darwin." She said.

"Wait Masami!"

"Yes Darwin?"

"Well tomorrow, Gumball is throwing Carrie a birthday party, and I'm the DJ and I wondered if you would go with me?"

"Sure." She said.

She kissed my cheek and left.

**-The Next Day-**

I drove to Masami's house and we drove to the party.

"Looks like we're early." She said with a smirk

"Huh." I said." Everything is set up."

Masami pushed me to a corner and we made out.

'So this is what love feels like.' I thought.

After about 20 minutes we heard cars pull up.

"There is always later" she said with a smile.

I got to my place a started playing music.

'Hmmm. Oh, I know what to put on.' I thought.

I started playing 'Kyoto' by skrillex.

I noticed Gumball and Carrie walking near the door.

"Alright everybody! Places!" I said into the mic.

"Happy Birthday Carrie." Said Gumball and he opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CARRIE!" we screamed.

She gave him a hug.

'Man is he good with ladies.' I thought.

He took her upstairs.

When he came back down, I nodded to him and put on a slow song. He gave me a thumbs up and a silent ' Thanks buddy!'

(Every Time We Touch by Cascada)

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
Ooh, the good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch, (I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky)  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
Everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

By the time the song finished, they pulled apart.

I don't know what they were doing since I was with Masami.

Then I notice Gumball get down on one knee.

'Good job man' I thought to myself.

"Carrie Booregard, will you marry me?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she screamed.

They went upstairs as everyone was filing out..

**-The Next Morning**-

I got a phone call.

"Hey Darwin guess what? Carrie's pregnant!"

"You did good man. You did good."

**Alright so weird right. Darwin and Masami? WTF is going on? Well, nobody really puts those two together so I thought I should. Thanks for everyone's advice and support. I will see you guys around.**


End file.
